Walentynki w Thedas
by DalyaTheCat
Summary: Taki mały walentynkowy special ode mnie. Anders/F!Hawke!Rogue, F!Cousland/Leliana, F!Amell/Alistair, Fenris/F!Hawke!Mage. Wesołych Walentynek! ...albo nie. Wersja poprawiona.


**A/N: **Kilka opowiadań z moimi postaciami z DA:O, Awakenings i DA2. Z okazji Walentynek. Słuchałam Linikin Park, więc będzie chore.

UPDATE: Dzięki dla Filigranki za szczery komentarz. I masz rację. Więc dziś przejrzałam to wszystko, poprawiłam jak umiałam, a ostatnie opowiadani praktycznie przepisałam. Teraz Fenris jest już bardziej _Fenrisowy._ Mam nadzieję. Tamta wersja była na szybko, byłam zmęczona i w ogóle tak na odwal się. Teraz powinno być lepiej. Chyba. Nie wiem. Sami oceńcie.

Standardzik:  
Bioware włada tym wszystkim.  
Może wywołać bóle serca, arytmię i zawał.

~o0o~

#1  
Espere Hawke (Rogue) x Anders  
Niespodzianka na Wybrzeżu

Kolejny dzień w klinice. Wszystkie były takie same. Wydawało mu się, że uchodźcy specjalnie się kaleczą, żeby tylko go zobaczyć. Albo prawdopodobnie, jego mózg już dłużej nie spełnia swojej funkcji i niedługo całkiem oszaleje. Było grubo po północy, a on dopiero co wypuścił ostatniego pacjenta. Nie sądził, że uda mu się wrócić na noc do posiadłości Amellów. Może po prostu przenocuje tutaj... Ziewnął i wyciągnął się w swoim krześle. Nie. Zdecydowanie nie dotrze do domu Hawke, nie zasypiając po drodze.

Następnego dnia obudził go wyjątkowo radosny promyk słońca. I... ptaki? W Podmieście nie ma ptaków. A jednak wszystko wydawało się jakieś bardziej... szczęśliwe. Machnął tylko ręką. To pewnie tylko jego wyobraźnia. Wtedy do kliniki wparowała Izabela. _Świetnie, _pomyślał. _Więcej intymnych katastrof. _Piratka była jego częstym gościem, niestety.

"Cześć, Iza. Znowu ten sam problem?" zapytał, ziewając.

"Nie tym razem. Wiesz, jaki dziś dzień?" znowu miała ten swój bezczelny uśmieszek na twarzy.

"Eee, czwartek?" zgadywał.

"Nie, głuptasie! Walentynki! Musisz zrobić coś specjalnego dla Hawke!" prawie krzyczała z ekscytacji. Wydawało się, że zaraz rozsadzi pokój swoją pozytywną energią. _A, tak. Walentynki._ Nie obchodził ich od... właściwie w ogóle ich nie obchodził.

"Na przykład co?" spytał tępo.

"Wiedziałam, że nie będziesz pamiętał. Varrik wisi mi suwerena. Chodź, mam już prawie wszystko przygotowane" westchnęła i pociągnęła go za rękaw w stronę Dolnego miasta.

[-|-]

Hawke cały dzień była bardzo zmartwiona o swojego ukochanego. Nie wrócił do domu na noc – jeszcze wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzyło. Jedna jej część była przerażona, druga miała nadzieję, że chodzi o jakąś romantyczną niespodziankę. Właśnie przeglądała różne listy – głównie zaproszenia od kolejnych nadętych szlachciców. Wtedy usłyszała spokojne kroki swojego ukochanego z holu. Odwróciła się i przytuliła go mocno.

"Tęskniłam za tobą. Czemu nie wróciłeś?" zapytała z odrobiną żalu.

"Miałem bardzo dużo pacjentów. Wybacz" wyjaśnił. "Ale za to mam nagrodę pocieszenia" powiedział z tajemniczym uśmiechem. "Chodź." Wziął Hawke za rękę i zaprowadził ją poza Kirkwall. Zauważyła, że szli w stronę Okaleczonego Wybrzeża. Wtedy jej oczom ukazał się najpiękniejszy pejzaż, jaki widziała. Urwisko porośnięte trawą, z którego brzegu zobaczyć można było spokojne fale Morza Przebudzonych. Z dala wyłaniały się poszarpane skały, które zwiodły już wiele statków. Stanęła na krawędzi klifu i spojrzała się w dół. Zauważyła łagodną linię brzegową, rozdzielającą brudną biel piasku od turkusu morza.

"Niesamowite" przyznała, wciągając chłodne powietrze, przesycone słonym zapachem wody.

"A najlepsze przed tobą" uśmiechnął się Anders i odsunął kilka krzaczków, które miały za zadanie zamaskować mały namiot, a przed nim koc z koszykiem z jedzeniem. Hawke spostrzegła też małą butelkę wina w wiaderku z lodem. "Ta-dam!"

Espere omal nie rozpłakał się ze wzruszenia. Czyli _to _robił przez całą noc i poranek? A potem coś ją uderzyło. Anders nie był aż takim romantykiem. Hawke domyśliła się, że ktoś musiał mu pomóc. Ale nie będzie dociekać, potem go wypyta. Na razie wystarczy, że mają siebie, namiot i jedyną rzecz, którą Hawke kocha prawie tak mocno jak Andersa – wino.

[-|-]

Izabela uciszyła Varrika, skrywającego się w krzaku obok niej.

"Nie musisz gadać, żeby pisać" szepnęła najciszej, jak umiała.

"Nie, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać" przyznał z szerokim uśmiechem. Kobieta tylko przewróciła oczami i zmieniła temat.

"No więc, jak nazwiesz swoją powieść?" zapytała, po czym rzuciła okiem na Hawke i Andersa, całujących się na kocu.

"Nie mogę się zdecydować. Albo _Zakochani w Kirkwall _albo _A jak apostata, czyli niemożliwa historia miłosna_" wyznał.

"Oba są dobre" wzruszyła ramionami piratka i wróciła do obserwowania pary. Jakkolwiek będzie nazywać się powieść krasnoluda, na pewno będzie dobra. Bo najlepsze historie pisze samo życie.

~o0o~

#2  
Aethell Cousland x Leliana  
Zemsta na czarownicy

Ona już tego nie wytrzyma. Ta wiedźma przekroczyła wszelkie granice. Nie dość, że muszą znosić je narzekań w dzień, o nie, Thea oczywiście musiała wysłuchać, jak to ona nie akceptuje związku Strażniczki z Lelianą, i że to jest w ogóle nienormalne, i że Morrigan była wśród ludzi wystarczająco długo, żeby zauważyć, że kobieta z kobietą po prostu _nie mogą _mieć zdrowego i kochającego związku. Jak zaraz się na czymś nie wyładuje, to chyba straci kontrolę. I zabije wszystkich w tym obozie, od wiedźmy zaczynając. I wtedy myśl przyszła jej do głowy. Musi tylko przekonać Wynne. Ale to nie powinno być problemem, w końcu ona i Morrigan się nienawidzą i Aethell wiedziała, że starsza maginka tylko czeka na okazję, żeby zrobić czarnowłosej czarodziejce psikusa. Thea usiadła obok Wynne i wyjaśniła jej wszystko. Kobieta zgodziła się bez wahania. Mimo swoich lat, miała jednak naprawdę wspaniałe poczucie humoru. Postanowiły wprowadzić swój plan w życie od razu, zwłaszcza że już za trzy dni były Walentynki. Morrigan jeszcze zapłaci za swoje słowa.

[-|-]

W wieczór święta zakochanych, wiedźma poprosiła Aethell o rozmowę. Odeszły w stronę odosobnionego namiotu Morrigan, Strażniczka z nieniknącym uśmiechem, i wiedźma zaczęła-

"Nie zauważyłaś, że stara czarodziejka dziwnie się zachowuje ostatnio? Mam na myśli, ciągle się do mnie uśmiecha, kiedy walczymy to zawsze mnie pierwszą pyta się o jakieś obrażenia, a raz nawet do mnie mrugnęła!" wyjaśniła Morrigan, szok mieszający się z oburzeniem.

"Naprawdę? To dziwne" stwierdziła Cousland z niewinnym uśmiechem. Plan działa bez zarzutów.

"Miałaś z tym coś wspólnego?" spytała wiedźma, podejrzliwie mrużąc oczy.

"Ja? Skąd!" skłamała. "Ale być może Wynne słyszała, jak ganisz mnie z powodu mojego związku z Lelianą?" podrzuciła Strażniczka.

"Miałaś z tym coś wspólnego!" wykrzyknęła Morrigan, wyraźnie wściekła. "Kazałaś tej staruszce mnie... podrywać! Ty wredna, podstępna..." nie dokończyła zdania, bo przerwała jej Aethell.

"I kto to mówi. A następnym razem zastanów się, co wychodzi z twoich słodkich ustek, Morri" ostrzegła ją, używając pieszczotliwego tonu jak do dziecka, po czym odeszła, zostawiając zbulwersowaną wiedźmę sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Aethell podeszła do Leliany i powiedziała-

"Załatwiłam wiedźmę. Już nie będzie nam truć" stwierdziła triumfalnie.

"Świetnie! Jesteś najlepsza, Thea" ucieszyła się Leliana i podarowała kobiecie szybkiego całusa w usta, po czym zaczęła grać najpiękniejszą miłosną piosenkę, jaką słyszała Aethell. Bo była o nich.

~o0o~

#3  
Majisyen Amell x Alistair  
Święto Nieszczęśliwie Zakochanych

Alistair wiercił się niespokojnie w swoim łóżku. Nie mógł usnąć. Cały czas myślał o niej. Powinna teraz być obok niego, w Walentynki, w ostatnią noc, zanim wyruszą w drogę do Redcilffe, aby ostatecznie zgromadzić armie przeciw Pladze. Ale wiedział, że nad ich miłością wisiało pochodzenie Alistaira. Ich związek od początku skazany był na porażkę. Teraz on ma zostać królem, a ona jest magiem. Ci zapatrzeni w tradycję szlachcice nigdy nie pozwoliliby jej zasiąść na tronie. Przynajmniej miał pewność, że nie zginie podczas walki z Arcydemonem – on i Morrigan się o to postarali. Lecz i tak, oddałby wszystko, aby teraz być z nią, czuć jej zapach, jej ciepłą skórę pod jego palcami... Wtedy usłyszał zduszony szloch w pokoju obok. Należał do Maj. Płakała z jego powodu. Nie mógł znieść tej myśli, więc podniósł się i zapukał do niej cicho. Płacz ucichł, przez drzwi słychać było ciche kroki, a moment później otworzyła mu. Patrzyli się na siebie przez chwilę, po czym bez słowa padli sobie w ramiona. Przynajmniej przez tą jedną noc będzie mógł ją kochać tak, jak na to zasługuje. Następnego dnia zbudził się ze swoją ukochaną w ramionach. Gdy zobaczył jej cudowną twarz, brązowe kosmyki okalające okrągła buzię, stwierdził, że nie potrafi jej tego zrobić. Oboje przeszli zbyt wiele, by teraz stracić i siebie. Podjął decyzję.

Dwie godziny później Strażnicy już wyjechali. Służąca znalazła w pokoju Alistaira list zaadresowany do Anory. Postanowiła go zanieść – nie chciała przecież stracić pracy. Niedoszła królowa natychmiast po otrzymaniu wiadomości otworzyła ją i zaczęła czytać.

_Szanowna Anoro Mac Tir, Córko Loghaina Mac Tira,_

_Zapewne zastanawiasz się, dlaczego otrzymałaś ten list. Otóż jestem zmuszony poinformować cię, że abdykuję ze stanowiska króla Fereldenu i wyrażam osobiste życzenie, abyś została królową i zaniosła wieść na Zjazd Możnych. Moja decyzja była spowodowana przyczynami czysto osobistymi. Pragnąłbym także wyrazić moje kondolencje z powodu twojego ojca. Wierzę, że będziesz godną następczynią Cailana._

_Uniżony Sługa Twój i Fereldenu,  
Alistair Theirin_

~o0o~

#4  
Maleeth Hawke (Mage) x Fenris  
Górne Miasto sprzyja kłótniom

"Jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł?" Fenris wciąż nie wydawał się przekonany. Maleeth zawsze była zwariowana, ale to było szalenie nieodpowiedzialne. A co, jeśli ich złapią? Będą mieć cały Zakon i ich templariuszy na głowie. Ale najwyraźniej jego czarodziejki to nie imponowało.

"Jasne, że tak. Poza tym, to idealny sposób, żeby spędzić Walentynki!" odpowiedziała mu pewnie z szelmowskim błyskiem w oku.

"Jak uważasz" mruknął, i podążył za Hawke. Naprawdę nie wiedział, czemu się na to zgodził. Czy wszyscy magowie mieli jakąś manię dotyczącą wkurzania templariuszy? Wypadałoby jedynie wspomnieć, że para chodziła po dachach górnomiejskich posiadłości. W nocy. I mieli zamiar wyć do księżyca i straszyć templariuszy pilnujących Zakonu, a przynajmniej tak wyjaśniła Hawke. W końcu Maleeth się zatrzymała i spojrzała na dumny budynek, gdzie za dnia gromadzili się wszyscy przykładni Andrastianie.

"Spójrz. Tam stoi jeden" wskazała na pojedynczego żołnierza pilnującego schodów przy dziedzińcu. "Zaczynamy! Ja pierwsza!" oświadczyła, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech i wydała z siebie najgłośniejszy jęk, jaki umiała. Fenris tylko domyślał się, że chodziło jej, aby naśladować ducha. Chociaż w sumie nie wyszło jej aż tak źle. Gdy skończyła, śmiała się histerycznie na widok templariusza rozglądającego się panicznie po dziedzińcu. "Teraz ty" szepnęła przez śmiech.

"Nie, to przecież to szalone! _Ty _jesteś szalona!" zaprotestował Fenris. Na pewno nie będzie wyć do księżyca. Nieważne, ile razy będzie go prosić. Po prostu nie.

"No proszę... Ładnie proszę..." Hawke usiłowała go przekonać, robiąc słodkie oczy i wywijając dolną wargę. "Tylko raz, dobrze?"

"Ale wciąż uważam, że to kompletnie nieodpowiedzialne i nie powinniśmy tego robić" westchnął elf i wciągnął powietrze do płuc, po czym ryknął tak głośno, że słyszeli go chyba w Mrokowisku. Spanikowany templariusz nadal rozglądał się po dziedzińcu, usiłując zidentyfikować odgłosy.

"Nieźle! Musimy to robić częściej!" stwierdziła z uśmiechem Maleeth i cmoknęła Fenrisa w policzek. Elf tylko zarumienił się lekko, a na jego ustach pojawił się mały uśmiech. "Mówiłam, że ci się spodoba?" powiedziała triumfalnie kobieta.

"Co? Nie! _Wcale _nie podobało!" oświadczył panicznie. Może to i było _zabawne, _ale też niebezpieczne. On był tym poważnym w ich związku i powinien ją powstrzymywać od robienia głupich rzeczy. A co robi? Jeszcze jej przyklaskuje. Trzeba to wreszcie zakończyć. "Już się pobawiłaś. A teraz chodźmy" oświadczył szorstko i pociągnął czarodziejkę za rękaw z powrotem w stronę jej posiadłości.

"Nie ma mowy! Zostaję i nie zmusisz mnie, żebym z tobą poszła!" zaprotestowała Hawke i zaparła się nogami w ziemię... a raczej dach.

"Przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko!" wypalił w stronę Maleeth, której udało się wydostać z jego uścisku. "A co, jak cię złapią? Może i jesteś Bohaterką, ale nie przestałaś być tylko magiem! Meredith nie będzie się wahać, żeby cię aresztować!"

"Zawsze musisz zepsuć całą zabawę?!" odgryzła się Hawke. Tymczasem w niektórych oknach zaczęły pojawiać się nikłe światła świec. Wyglądało na to, że para swoimi krzykami obudziła znaczną część Górnego Miasta. Jednak zdawali się tego nie zauważyć i kłócili dalej. W końcu patrol strażników miejskich spostrzegł ich na dachu.

"Kto tam? Zidentyfikować się!" krzyknął jeden z nich.

"Czekaj... Donnic? Dobrze cię widzieć! Jak tam Avelina?" odkrzyknęła Hawke, zapominając o sprzeczce z Fenrisem, który teraz stał obok niej z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach i wyrazem twarzy 'A nie mówiłem?'.

"Bohaterka?" chciał się upewnić strażnik, a gdy kobieta potwierdziła, kontynuował "Zostaliśmy powiadomieni o dziwnych hałasach w Górnym Mieście. Jakiś templariusz mówił coś o... duchach i potworach?"

"A... ja tylko... też je słyszałam, i eee, chciałam sprawdzić kto to!" skłamała.

"A, to w takim razie w porządku... chyba" stwierdził zmieszany Donnic i odszedł z resztą patrolu. Naburmuszona Hawke razem z Fenrisem wrócili do posiadłości. Gdy tylko znaleźli się w sypialni, elf zaczął-

"Mówiłem ci? Dobrze, że to tylko kilku strażników, a nie..."

"Cisza! Gdyby nie twoje głupie wyrzuty, moglibyśmy mieć wspaniałą zabawę. Więc musisz ponieść karę" oświadczyła Hawke i zaczęła łaskotać Fenrisa po brzuchu. Co nie było takie trudne, bo mimo, że z przodu miał kawał metalu jako napierśnik, to jego boki były niemalże nagie.

"Hawke! Przestań! Co robisz! To boli!" elf wił się pod jej dotykiem i wkrótce oboje wylądowali na łóżku. Zwykłe łaskotki szybko przerodziły się w coś więcej i wkrótce Górne Miasto przepełniły krzyki zupełnie innego rodzaju.


End file.
